Darkening Sky
by DiniLou
Summary: After every darkening sky the sunshine peaks through the clouds. During the battle of the war feeling come to light while the darkness threatens to take over. 'Much like a nightmare there is one second before you awake where the darkness can't touch you'
1. Not yet

Darkening Sky

Thank you for choosing my story to read. I don't own any Harry Potter I am just a huge fan of Draco Malfoy and Tom felton. ;) I hope you enjoy this story though I don't usually write this dark kind of stories. I really like happy cute endings.

Also I have a question. If anyone knows of a story that sounds like the one I am about to explain please send me a message or review it's name to me because I have been searching everywhere and can't find it. It's about a hogwarts reunion years later where hermione and draco are actaully married but they don't show up together. Ron believes he has a shot with hermione since they are destined to be together and everyone else believese it to and hopes they will get together. Ron starts making moves on her but she tells him shes not interested and he doesnt get it. I think she tells him no that she's moved on and she's married ect but he eventually grabs her against her will and kisses her dispite her protest while the whole crowd goes silent because they didn't think he would do that and then Draco comes up behind him and pulls him off and ron says something like 'hey what the ferret get lost cant you see' ect but draco interupts him and tells him to get his hands off his wife.

^ I think that's how it goes, I havent read it in so long and its such a great story I felt like re-reading it but I didn't add it to my favourites or review history and I can't find it. If you have read anything similar to that please please let me know.

Thanks XD and enjoy :)

P.s. It's not as dark as it seems.

* * *

><p>It was dark outside dispute that it was only noon. Thunder clouds were rolling in quickly and there was no sign of light. This day, in fact the past five years would be known by everyone as the dark days. But they were coming to an end, no matter how they were. Sides had been decided, and the people who would be on each side. Whether you chose to fight and which side you would fight for or someone chose for you and which side you would be fighting for, the sides were chosen.<p>

And the battle had begun.

It was a dark day for everyone, whether you were on the battle field or had a loved one fighting. No one except the dark lord was pleased. There were two objectives for the dark side on this day, the first to kill the boy who lived and take control of the wizarding world, the second was to rid the earth of all mudbloods.

And on days such as this one where everything is so dark, you are never fully in control of your actions. Like a nightmare, one you dreamt up inside your head but cannot control as fear paralyzes your mind. You don't know it's not real because no matter how much you try to change the outcome you can't, the nightmare continues on. Only during the very last second while the darkness has its hold on you do you realise your awake, that you have the control to choose the outcome even if it's already been decided.

In your nightmares there's a pit feeling, deep down in your chest where you know what's coming, where you know something is going to happen for worse. That feeling ignites a flame that keeps you moving until the feeling is proven right and the darkness sends fear rippling through your veins as the final sign you have no control. In the last seconds of the darkness fear paralyzes you until you awake and you learn that even though the outcome has been decided you can change it.

He looked around and saw his classmates defending themselves and their friends as the darkness around them grew larger, threatening all they held dear. How he wanted to be on a different side, he didn't want to destroy his school, his home, his life away from the darkness. But in this battle his choice was decided for him. He would fight because the dark lord told him he would, and he would fight on the dark side because even though he hesitated moving from his spot with his fellow Hogwarts students his parents were within the grasp of the dark lord, and their lives were threatened.

He would fight in the battle, but he would not- _could _not kill. He used only defensive spells as he watched his classmates fall. Though many of the woman fought alongside the men, the men were steps ahead keeping them safe. And despite these attempts to protect the woman all too willingly to fight, they were always the first the darkness took, bringing the men to their knees in sorrow as their sister, best-friend or girlfriend was taken from them.

Bodies were dropping everywhere you looked, spells shooting all around you as your vision blurred. He was searching the landscape. Walls of the castle were crumbling down, windows shattering, fabrics on fire defying the thunderclouds threatening to rain down. He saw the room they were keeping the injured and assessed it quickly.

Many dead already, many more injured but what caught his eyes were the class mates he knew. Even though he didn't like the Weasley's to see one of their sons lying with cold eyes affected him. One of the twins, just one still alive weeping for his brother. A raven claw girl -one of Lovegood's dear friends- lying with a whole in her chest and tears on her face. Slytherin girl he saw though she had been fighting for the dark side was being treated as one of their own who had been fallen.

That was one of the many differences between the two sides. The darkness would let its own fall without a second glance, step on the fallen warriors even before they've fully died. Whereas the light treated any fallen soul like its own and tried to bring them comfort before and after death.

He ran through the battle grounds, dodging astray spells, weaving through people, and looking for something. He knew today was a bad day, but something told him his world would be crashing down soon. And that's what he was looking for, the action that brought his demise. He searched for his parents, both were fine, he searched for Blaise, he too was fine, so what was it that would bring what he knew it would.

He watched scanning for that something, but all he say was classmates falling, darkness evading. He knew something was off, he saw the Longbottom boy trying to protect an unconscious blonde girl. The weaselette was fighting off two death eaters while the chosen one and her brother fought the lord.

_Just like in a nightmare you feel deep down in your chest where you know what's coming, that something is going to happen for worse._

He searched but nothing came, so he moved on. Running through the grounds until he found it. A body lying at the back of the castle, forgotten and discarded, left for dead. Brown hair, small frame, Gryffindor cloak, he recognized her immediately.

_On days such as this one where everything is so dark, you are never fully in control of your actions._

The moment he saw the girl lying in the dirt his speed had increased three times faster, sprinting to her not sure why he was running but never slowing until he reached her.

Limp, lifeless. He knelt down to her and gave her body a once over. She was cut up and bruised every place skin was showing, her robes ripped to threads, a gash across her chest bleeding heavily, her hair a mess, tangled with blood, eyes closed, strained expression, tear stained cheeks and barely breathing.

He felt searing pain rip through his chest as he saw the condition was in. She was the reason for the terrible feeling in his stomach but why. Why did he run for her, run so fast in case he didn't make it in time, why did he feel pain to see her like this. He didn't care for her, he never cared for her. No he didn't at all. But he couldn't stand the thought of her being gone.

He pressed two fingers to place on her neck where a pulse should beat strong but hers was steadily fading. Not today, not today of all days did he expect her to die, she was a member of the golden trio, the weasel and potter should have been protecting her but still she was laying on the dirt forgotten.

He took out his wand and started to close the cuts and heal the bruises praying it might be enough to sustain her life. But he knew the outcome before he started. No magic could heal her wounds, she was too far gone. Her skin was losing its life, becoming grey and cold, lifeless. And her hair scattered around her face soaked in her own blood. Her eyes never opening, never showing any sign of life. He tried though, he tried to help her, fix her, bring her back. He tried to make her stay on earth with him, he tried to keep the life that was dwindling inside of her from slipping away.

He was doing all he knew he could when her breathing quite. He knew that the body couldn't function without oxygen and that the heart was the organ that pumped the oxygen through the blood and gave the body life. No magic could get a heart to start up after it quit. But he knew of one way to fix it. He looked around but very few people were paying attention to him.

"Not yet Granger" He said as he tilted her head back and began to pump on her chest. The only knowledge he ever gained from the muggle studies class was how to save someone, not like he ever thought he would use it. But he did, he pumped her chest for a while and then gave her his air. He checked, no breathing. He tried again, and again, and again.

"Damn it Granger wake up" He told her but still no change. He looked around and found nothing, no one to help her, nothing except a darkening sky that was thundering in the distance. He looked back at her face and her expression had changed, she was no longer holding a strained, painful expression in place, just one of peace. But he wasn't going to let her die yet.

He tried again, and again, each time his lips hit hers they seemed to be getting colder. He leaned back from her body just as rain began to pour down. He could feel her slipping away, seconds from being forever gone and just like a nightmare he felt finally awake, finally within the last second the darkness could touch him. He knew they were taking her, claiming her as theirs, lifting her soul into the sky, but he had to try just once more.

They couldn't take her now. And he pumped his hands on her chest trying to restart her heart. Not when he had finally awoken from his nightmare. _Pump. _Not when he realised he didn't hate her. _Pump._ Not when he found the opposite of that to be true. _Pump._ They couldn't take a soul trying so hard to be good. _Pump._ They couldn't take her when she was so fragile. _Pump. _So young._ Pump._ Not when she didn't know he was trying. _Pump._ Finally trying for something._ Pump._ When he was trying for her. _Pump._ Not on such a dark night when she was so full of light. _Pump._ Not yet.

He looked at her and still no sign of life. He leaned down close to her face, opened her mouth, and gave her his air once more. Only when he needed air did he lift his face from hers. No life, not one breath escaped her lips. Fear ran through his veins, freezing his core when he realised she was gone.

_Just before you awake from any nightmare the darkness sends fear rippling through your veins as the final sign you have no control._

He turned away from her looking up to the dark sky raining down on them mixing with one tear he shed. He searched they sky he believed held the girl before him now. He closed his eyes and wondered why he was suddenly caring so much about a girl he suddenly lost. Somewhere inside of him he decided had always been curious, infatuated with her. And he wondered why. In nightmares right before you woke up when you realised the truth hidden in the nightmare you were supposed to gain control of you nightmare, change the given ending even if only slightly. This seemed like a nightmare to him, so why when he realised his feelings for her and tried so hard to change the outcome did he not succeed. Was it he didn't deserve it because even if he didn't she did.

_But the answer is simple, acknowledging she was gone was the last ripple of fear the darkness can send. It also brings light to the fact that you do have control. Even while trapped in the darkness._

He was brought out of his thoughts by a gasp beside him. His eyes darted to the girl beside him as she took another breath while struggling to open her eyes. He smiled and reached for her, awake she was still with him. He moved closer to her and watched her expressions change from when she opened her eyes from in pain and frightened to confused and relieved.

"I…" She tried to say but she was far too weak. He shook his head signalling for her not to speak which she gratefully accepted a chance for rest. He watched her as she took in air and let it go feeling assured. For now she was safe. He picked her up cradling her against his chest. Her eyes still showed confusion but he looked straight as he carried her through the grounds.

He avoided being seen because he wasn't in any position to fight while he held Hermione in his arms so it wasn't until he came out of the shadows near the castle entrance that he was seen.

Guarding the doors was Longbottom and the Weaselette who gave him shocked expressions as he walked towards them. They looked at the girl in his arms and gasped trying to help him but they would not take her from him, he walked past them only giving a slight nod when they held the doors for him. He walked into the great hall and found the nurse Madame Pomfrey before he gave her the girl and told her to make sure she survived before leaving her in safe hands.

* * *

><p>Thanks for reading, there is a second chapter just kind of the after.<p>

Also this story was inspired by the song Darkening Sky and I heard that song off of a show called the mentalist. :P I hope you guys like it and also please inform me if you've heard of the story I mentioned way ^ up there :)

-Luv Animeloverly ;)


	2. The Questions Can Wait

This is the second chapter to Darkening Sky. I do not own any Harry Potter. I just created this story. Also anyone who has any idea about the title of the story I mentioned back at the begining of the first Chapter PLEASE let me know. It would be greatly appreciated :)

Thanks. Enjoy.

* * *

><p>The battle at Hogwarts only lasted a day and a half but the casualty amount was enormous. The hospital wing was full and many class rooms near the hospital wing were used for the overflow. It was weeks until some of the patients were released and three weeks until Hermione was allowed to leave.<p>

During her time in the hospital he had gone to visit her many times, just to make sure she was still there. Every time he went she was accompanied by potter and weasel but he didn't care. Potter understood his situation and thanked him for saving her, where weasel wouldn't even look at him. They were short visits, just checking in with her, though each time he went she was asleep or unconscious. It was easier that way.

Classes would be starting up again in a few days just giving some of the students more time to recover since Hogwarts was back to its original tip top shape.

Now he was sitting under the tree by the lake glancing at the sky. Today it was light and welcoming which in a way comforted him. He didn't hear the footsteps coming closer, nor did he see the small girl watching him when her footsteps came to a halt.

"Draco?" She asked quietly. He turned to see her standing there in jeans and a Gryffindor shirt. The wind was playing with her hair but she looked fine, only a little confusion and thankfulness danced in her brown eyes.

He nodded giving acknowledgement to her presence as he stood up to lean against the tree.

"I came to ask you something." She said as she walked closer.

"You came to find _me_ Granger?" He asked with a playful and teasing smirk on his face.

"Oh get off you high horse Malfoy." She said. "I wanted to know what happened the night of the battle. After I slipped unconscious."

"What do you remember?" He asked.

"All I remember after I got hit was pain and darkness, and then something like my wounds were closing. Then it all went black." She explained. "Can you tell me what happened?"

"What makes you think I can Granger?" He said. He didn't know why he was being difficult with her again but it was familiar to him, it's what they did, they were hard on each other, no matter the circumstances.

"Ginny said you were the one that brought me to Madame Pomfrey. And I thought I remembered you leaning over me when I first woke up, but maybe not." She said rather confused and disappointed. She started turning away when he called her back.

She turned around and he took a step forward so she had to look up to meet his eyes.

"I was the one that found you. I took out my wand and tried to heal you but you stopped breathing and I had to do it the muggle way. When you finally did begin to breathe again is when you opened your eyes. And the Weaselette was right I did carry you back to Madame Pomfrey." He said giving her a vague explanation on the afternoon events. He expected her to ask a bunch of why questions like why did you care but that's not what she said.

"So you saved me?" She asked.

"Yes." He answered.

"Well thank you then." She said as she smiled.

He took a step forward and cupped the side of her face with his hand causing her to give him a confused expression once again. He leaned down to her level and brushed his lips against hers unbelievably gentle as though if he pressed to hard she would break. It was over in a less than three seconds when then pulled back just far enough to look her in the eyes.

"No thanks needed Granger." He smirked as her face changed from dazed to confusion with a hint of fear. Only this time something struck him. That night when she opened her eyes he had first seen pain and fear in her expression, who was it she expected to see over top of her? It couldn't have been meant for him otherwise it wouldn't have changed to relief so quickly.

"Granger who was it that put you in such bad shape?" He asked her.

"I didn't see anyone." She answered. But she was a terrible liar and he knew you didn't get a cut on your chest if you were hit from behind. Who was it she was protecting?

"Yes you did." He said looking into her eyes looking for any hint of who it could have been.

But she didn't say anything as she shifter her gaze from him to anything but him.

"Why aren't you telling me?" He asked. What did it matter who it was, he was only curious.

"He snuck up on me, came up from behind me with a wand pointed at my throat. He whispered 'Hello Mudblood' in my ear. I didn't scream because I had to think, I had to get away. He told me not to move because he was going to kill me if I did and that he would be doing the world a favour. And then he laughed and said it really didn't matter what I did, whether I moved or not because he was going to kill me anyway. And then I elbowed him in the stomach and ran from his grasp. I turned around with wand in hand but only a few minutes later he hit me with a spell I didn't even know existed and I was on the ground. He laughed again before carving a gash in my chest with another spell and then laughed in my face before he left." She said. Her eyes had glazed over with water and when a tear fell he whipped it off her cheek. Still she had not told him though.

"Who was it?" He asked again hiding the anger in his voice that he had directed for whoever had almost made him lose her even though when this was going on he didn't know just how much her death would have affected him.

"It was your father." She said before looking up to meet his eyes.

He let his hand fall, as an unknown expression took over his face. He knew the dark lord wanted them gone but he had forgotten that would have been a reason for her attacking. And it made sense as to why she at first seemed frightened since he and his father shared many features. He didn't know how to react. His father was his father but this new feeling he had found ever since he saw her lying lifeless was growing stronger every day. He looked at her and she nodded and took a step back before muttering a quick apology and thanks and turning to leave.

He was mad, yes. Mad at his father for doing that, mad at her for apologizing for him, mad at the world for _almost_ taking her and mad at himself for still standing there. But he was also glad, for what his father did only because it gave light to how he felt about her and glad that the world didn't take her.

He took another step forward and snaked his arms around her waist from behind and pulling her into him. He muttered a sorry to her before turning her around and holding her to his chest and buried his face in her neck.

"You know, you owe me for saving your life." He smirked against her skin.

In return she giggled at his unexpected actions and nodded into his chest.

He pulled back just enough to capture her lips once more with his. Only this time it wasn't quite so soft, but it wasn't demanding, and this time she gave in and kissed him back. He pulled her closer to him if possible as she wrapped her arms around his neck and entwined one of them in his hair.

There would be time for the questions surely to follow such as the many why's and there would be time for the confusion surely to follow their actions. They would have time to fix things and understand their feelings later. But right not they only needed the sunshine that peeks through after the darkening sky.

* * *

><p>Thank you for reading, this ends off this short story.<p>

I hope you enjoyed it and last time if you know any thing about the story I mentioned in chp. 1 at the begining please give me a heads up.

thanks again

-Animeloverly

P.S. see it isn't as dark as it seemed ;)


End file.
